Desde unos ojos reales
by Damdaide
Summary: Vocaloid, ahora todos ellos son androides, ellos no mueren, pero sienten, se les está prohibido enamorarse de humanos, pero si pueden enamorarse entre ellos, sean hombres, o mujeres. una historia contada desde los ojos de muchos de ellos, principalmente los más conocidos. espero que les guste, (Yaoi, Yuri, Hombre x Mujer)


**LEN**

* * *

me levanto de la cama para ir a las practicas, miro que las mechas que fueron cortadas ayer como una venganza esté, en orden.

-Bien, es hora.

salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la de Rin, que abro de un portazo, y hace saltar a la chica de la cama.

-Quien!?-me mira con susto-ah-se alivia-eres tú, ¡NO VUELVAS A HACERLO!-grita- Agh!, debes respetar la privacidad!, es importante.

-Ja, importante?, para quien?, para ti?, no me habas reír!.

-Bien-Rin sale de su cama-entonces...-me da la vuelta a y me empuja a la salida-Espera, debo ponerme elegante, Miku-chan vendrá-llegan a la salida-así que espera afuera, y ve a jugar Kaito y Gapuko, se que a ellos les agradará, ha y trata de que no se te echen encima.

Para cuando voy a responder, Rin cierra la puerta en mi cara, "no hay necesidad de que me lo digas, eso ya lo sé" pienso siento mis mejillas calientes.

-Por que los metes a ellos?

Resignado, vuelvo a mi habitación, y cierro la puerta de un portazo, ¿por que?, por que siempre los metes a ellos, ellos no tienen na que ver con que vamos tarde!.

Pasan varios minutos, hasta que oigo unos golpes de la puerta, luego se abre,y es Rin, está vestida, y sonríe con nostalgia.

-Vamos, no te lo tomes a pecho. Era solo una broma.

-Lo sé- retiro la mirada - pero..., olvídalo, llegaremos tarde - Rápido, quedé de reunirme con Kaito, Luka y Gapuko, deben estar esperándonos.

Rin me jala del brazo, me queda entendido de que en realidad está consciente del tiempo. Al bajar las escaleras casi caigo, de no ser por lo barrotes que están a lado de la pared.

-Rin!, cálmate...

-No!, quieres verlos, ¿no?, solo los viste en la presentación, ¡y eso fue hace meses!, ¡Desde mañana viviremos como una familia!-me grita mientras corre, y claro, me jala con ella, dejándome en el peligro de caer de cara en el suelo.

Cuando salimos, nos detallamos que Kaito y Gapuko, están frente a la puerta, Rin los mira de reojo para luego decirme "Suerte", empujarme y salir corriendo, de no ser por Kaito, tendría mi cara en el suelo, y un buen moretón en la frente, gracias Kaito.

-Disculpa...hoy Rin está un poco...Agh!, no se como explicarlo.

-Tranquilo - interviene Gapuko - me costó más de 30 minutos despertarme, ya sabes, sueño pesado.

-Si claro - Kaito me ayuda a ponerme en pie - tu no fuiste el que tuvo que gritar durante todo ese tiempo.

-Vamos, vamos, no tienes que ponerte así...

Kaito lo mira de una forma...sarcástica, mientras que Gapuko le responde con una mirada de "Lo siento, ya.. cálmate...", Kaito retira la mirada para luego dirigirse a mi, me da la espalda, se pone en de rodillas y manda sus brazos hacia atrás, que quiere hacer?

-Subes? - me dice mientras gira un poco su cabeza.

-Em...-que esto?

-Vamos no sabes lo que es montar a caballito?-me dice Gapuko.

-La verdad, no. ¿Qué es?.

-Solo sube a mi espalda, será divertido, o eso creo, lo vi en un manga- miro la espalda de Kaito - Vamos tarde Rin ya debe de estar llegando.

-Bien, no veo problema, ero si me dejas caer, ¡créeme que no te perdonaré!

-Para eso me tienes a mi- Dice Gapuko, con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

-Yo soy el que lo tiene ahora, así que no intervengas, ¿si?- Responde Kaito con un poco de furia

-Em... creo que vamos tarde - "NO PELEEN, VAMOS TARDE!"- chicos...

-SI vamos, Gapuko empieza a correr Len y yo te alcanzaremos.

Gapuko no responde, solo sale a correr, como... ¿un cohete?, no lo sé, a los pocos segundos Gapuko tiene un larga distancia, Kaito se pone en pié.

-Listo?

Asiento. y Kaito echa a correr.

Pocos segundo pasan, para que alcancemos Gapuko, y otros pocos para sobre pasarlo, luego de bastantes minutos corriendo Kaito baja la velocidad hasta para y quedar en frente de un edificio, un gran edificio, al parecer él si ha salido, no pasa mucho hasta que llega Gapuko, y Kaito me baja de su espalda.

-Bien, ya llegamos, listo para conocer a nuestra líder, Len?

Asiento.

Kaito me sostiene una mi mano derecha mientras estaba desprevenido, y Gapuko la izquierda...Me sonrojo y agacho un poco la mirada, para cuando llegamos a la habitación principal, hay mucha gente, todos están vestido de una forma rara, pero curiosamente la mayoría tiene audífonos, entonces son vacaloids, igual que nosotros, no había visto tantos, todos hablan diferentes idiomas.

-Por favor, para entender a sus colegas ponerse los audífonos, recuerden que es su único método de comunicación, gracias.

Al lo pedido, obedecemos, para cuando ponemos atención podemos entender todo, esta es una familia, ¿eh?.

-Bien - es la voz de Rin - tenemos con nosotros, y nosotras a nuestra líder!, Hastune Miku-chan, ¿nos harías los honores?.

Por fín, sabremos quien es...

* * *

 **Miku**

* * *

El telón es grande, estamos en un teatro, nos tomó mucho tiempo llegar, bueno

-Bien, tenemos con nosotros, y nosotras a nuestra líder!, Hastune Miku-chan, ¿nos harías los honores?.

Es hora de salir, con mis manos, corro el telón que me cubre en la oscuridad, logro ver un poco de luz, desde este momento, empezará mi verdadera vida.

* * *

 **Lo se, Lose, mucha vuelta para una presentación, es fastidioso, lo sé, pero esto no se acaba, ustedes saben que no soy así...Okno**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, y por favor reviews, :***

 **Kisses.**

 **(estoy en vacaciones!, aunque solo son unas dos semanas :( , pero son vacaciones!)**


End file.
